The Limitless House of Cards
by Jevans35
Summary: Eddie Morra, the smartest man in the world has one small obstacle in his way of becoming president. Frank Underwood. Eddie must use his power to make Frank follow his every direction so he can become one of the greatest presidents ever.
Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Eddie Morra, not too long ago I was your normal, average person. I took a drug called NZT 48 which gave me the ability to use 100% of my brain. I have crawled my way through the gutters as an author with no money, to a successful broker in New York and am now an elected official in government. I want to run for president, but there is one man in my way, Frank Underwood. This man is an arrogant prick, that reminds me of me. I have looked through every single resource to discover his deepest secrets and weaknesses. I have not found anything which means Frank Underwood hid his deepest secrets very well. We will become very powerful friends and two of the greatest presidents ever. Of course, I will become a better President than Mr. Underwood and surpass every accomplishment he ever has.

Frank Underwood, America's newest president, the man with no past. The man I must break. I will start by kidnapping him, Feed him with the thought of being the greatest, and telling him about NZT 48. I will explain how he will follow my directions and will become one of the greatest Presidents because of this. Mr. Underwood will then will support me in my race to presidency.

Frank wake up… Frank wake up… Hello Frank, I bet you are wondering how I kidnapped you just now, let me tell you. I am on a drug right now called NZT 48. It allows me to use 100% of my brain and I Mr. President, am very smart. So let me tell you what I want. I want to be Vice President, and I want you to follow my commands. If you do not like this, I will simply beat you in the next election. I know your weaknesses, I know you climbed your way through government and can prove it. I do not want to take your measly position just yet. When you make me Vice President… You will make me Vice President, I will tell you what to do, and you will bask in the glory of going down as one of the greatest presidents ever. Once your term is done, you will make me President and back me fully when I run in the 2020 election.

3 Years Later…

A new crisis has risen with the attempt of Russia to take over China. Frank is incompetent and cannot solve this simple task himself, which means I have to do everything myself. This is very simple and all you have to do is pressure Russia with ours and China's military power. A very simple bluff that will force Russia into backing off. These are the pesky situations they give me every day. I am tripling my dose of NZT right now and these easy tasks are completed without problem. Frank can use this crisis to boost his popularity. This crisis could not have come at a better time, with elections right around the corner. Frank will voice my contribution of this crisis to the public.

Frank, with my ideas we have molded you into the history books. You can finally considered one of the only Presidents to keep their promise while running, and by making America great again. Being obedient and doing exactly what is told of you has shown you can kiss my ass for long enough to see results. Frank, I want to thank you for being my mutt for the last 3 years and barking when I say bark.

Frank Underwood America's most successful President. Now it is my turn. With Frank being done my thirst for power can finally be acquired. In 1 year, not only will I be the first President on NZT, I will also be the most influential president ever. When I become President, my ideas that have been created through minutes of calculations, will lead America to no debt, and also low unemployment rates. I wonder what I could do after I become President, perhaps rule the world? There are limitless possibilities for what can be accomplished in the next 8 years I am in office for.

Inauguration Day:

With my help, Frank created a legacy that is very easy to surpass. The simple problems that need to be solved will mold my legacy. When today is over, my legacy will be created. Frank was a mule leading up to this day. Frank created a stepping stool for me and has finally allowed me to create my legacy.

Prologue

Eddie Morra America's 44th President. President Morra created the empire he intended by using his vast amount of knowledge and insight to win over all of the major parties in America. He was able to amaze the vast majority of people with his charm. Upon leaving office after his 8 years, he was able to use his vast charm and popularity to create a force able to boost him into a global leadership position. With Eddies persuasive ability he gained a presidential position over every country in the United Nations. With this new found power, Eddie found he needed to up his dosage with the NZT to 4x the normal amount. With this repeated overdose of NZT Eddie soon found some set backs to using NZT, even though he had an antidote. Eddie would die just 3 years after receiving the leadership role he dreamed of. Mr. Morra's impactful rise to power, and what he had accomplished, statues of his figure were built in each country to show their support for the dead leader. With Mr. Morra dead, a new leader for the world need to be filled. That roll was left for the aging Frank Underwood, who had discovered Eddie's supply of NZT with directions on how to use it. Frank would go on to continue what Frank had started in creating an empire where he would be remembered in the history books which is all Frank ever wanted.


End file.
